swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Mikuya
...I know I said I'd stop at four, but...I couldn't help myself when I thought of this profile...haha... Silius1 (talk) 01:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ' Display Name': Mikuya Real Name: Haruka Uchiyama Age: 12 History: Mikuya was orphaned at a very young age with her mother passing away during childbirth and her father dying of an unknown disease a month later, persumed to be stress related. She was raised in an orphanage in Poland until she was adopted at age seven by Hector and Amelia Uchiyama, aged 28 and 26 respectively, who are some of Europe's most talented counter-hackers, who are people who work with security teams to prevent cyber hacking. They're rather famous for this which leads Argus to hire the Uchiyama family to help with the security protocols of the Cardinal program during the beta and official release of the VRMMORPG: Sword Art Online to help stop hackers from manipulating the system. The three of them were inside the game when Kayaba made the announcement of the fact all 10,000 of the players were trapped, which infuriated Hector and Amelia and swore vengeance against Argus and Kayaba. Meanwhile, Mikuya is using her training as a counter-hacker to focus on survival and doing her job to provide security, with her foster parents telling Haruka to remain in the City of Beginnings where its safe. However, she refuses to do this with every other player willing to risk their lives to escape, she does not want to live in fearful safety. Appearance: Mikuya has purple hair, purple eyes, and often wears a white colored dress when not on the frontlines, with her wearing silver plate armor with blue trims on the frontlines. Personality: Mikuya is relatively withdrawn but is friendly enough to make friends easily, she is also capable of steeling herself immensely when battling on the frontlines. Her presence among the clearers shocks the others, since she's such a young child compared to the older teenagers and adults. She's also dealing with stress after seeing her foster parents dying in the first month of SAO, with her feeling utterly alone with no other family she knows of that she can depend on. Future occupation in the game: Crafter, Beta Tester, Clearer {{Forum Statistics|25|18|15|18|11|15|25}] end]] "With her foster parents telling Haruka to remain in the City of Beginnings where its safe" This implies that she has outside contact with the real world. The only person that had this opportunity was Kayaba who left the game several times in a remote location in the mountainside.Fix this sentence since it basically gives a wide variety of option on escaping along with cheating on secret codes etc. Let alone being able to sell realworld information to the players trapped inside. Fix this simple sentence and you'll be golden with your lovely loli character (:Cantalyssa (talk) 04:22, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I suppose I should've pointed that out, and geez Canta, out of everything, you point out the loli of all things?! Perv... Silius1 (talk) 03:59, June 12, 2013 (UTC) approvedCantalyssa (talk) 04:22, June 12, 2013 (UTC)